


Portraits

by LeRien



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: More suggested pairing maybe, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dankekar (suggested)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeRien/pseuds/LeRien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portraits or How the chosen eight lived their progressive osmosis during Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portraits

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Sense8 and I fell in love with this TV serie in a blink. I don't have time to write a big story about it right now (a shame if you ask me, because scenario just KEEP POPPING in my head), so I figured I'll just write a little something : portraits or how the main characters felt as their osmosis intensified over the episodes. I'm starting with my personal fav: Wolfgang (he's a monster, but he's OUR monster).
> 
> Dunno when I'll find the time for the other portraits. Wait and see.
> 
> In the meantime: Enjoy!
> 
> PS : Tell me if I made language mistakes, English isn't my first language.

**Wolfgang**

At first, he didn't care.

He had always known he was nuts anyway, it was just a matter of time before rolling right down the hill. He just wondered why he was having hallucinations of  _these_ people in particular. He didn't feel close to them or connected or whatever bullshit anyone could invent. They were just…  _there._

Then, there was Kala.

When he saw her, he knew she was real. It was real. All of it. Because he knew he couldn't dream so much perfection on his own. He was too monstrous for that. For the first time, he tried to communicate. Of course, it was awkward and new and terrifying. But it was a start. And it was exciting.

Until it became too much.

They were  _too_ real. He didn't need that. He didn't need their issues, he had enough on his own. He didn't want to feel sorry, worried or angry for them. He became aggressive, passively violent, sneering. They were too different and they didn't understand anything. He didn't need them. He was keeping repeating himself that.

Most of all, he didn't need Kala.

He didn't even try to pretend he believed his lies.

Fortunately or not, they didn't seem to care his attitude issue. They were always here for him, even if he was doing his best to block them out. And they were not patronizing or pitiful, the kind of emotions "normal" people tend to offer him. They were doing their best to help him without him asking, as if they knew he was too proud for this and that they didn't care.

They helped and he  _had_ to help them to, he hated to feel in debt with them,  _especially_ with them. He didn't know when it stopped being a duty and it became a genuine act of love.

At the end, that was all it fell back to: Love. He loved them, because they loved him first.

They were him, and he loved them.


End file.
